


Affirmations

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, bed sharing, post krop tor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Post Krop Tor, the Doctor and Rose seek the comfort of each other.





	1. Home Is Where the Heart Is

The Doctor flipped the controls launching the TARDIS into the vortex. Rose offered him a small smile as she leaned against the console. Their reunion joy was slowly fizzling down. She watched as the Doctor peered at the blinking lights. The orange space suit crumpled on the jump seat was the only physical reminder of the torturous ordeal they hand both been through. 

Rose rolled her shoulders as she straightened herself. "'M gonna go shower." She sighed. 

The Doctor looked at her, and she thought she saw a glint of something in his eyes. "Wait." He said and pulled her into a hug and planted an unexpected kiss to the top of her head. Her heart skipped a beat in surprise. "There. Meet me in the galley for a cuppa afterwords." His arms loosened, and he stepped back.

Rose nodded. "Sounds great." She replied, and trudged down the hall to her room. She shed her clothes and made her way into her powder pink and cream en suite. She breathed a soft thanks to the TARDIS who had already started the shower, and had laid out clean teal, mid thigh length, night shirt and a pair of matching boy short style knickers. Rose patted the wall with a smile. "You clever girl. You spoil me." She cooed to the ceiling. The lights dimmed for a moment and The TARDIS hummed in response. 

Rose slipped into the hot shower and leaned her forehead against the wet wall. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she fought off the image of red eyed oods and rune painted skin. Rose picked up a soft loofa and began to vigorously scrub her skin. 

~~~~

The Doctor watched Rose's retreating form. He rubbed a hand through his hair and eyed the space suit. He picked it up and headed to the wardrobe, where he unceremoniously dumped it on a crate. Then he headed to his room, for his own shower. He tossed his tie and suit coat over the foot of the bed and stripped out of his trousers and pants. He stumbled into his desk as he realized that he had forgotten to kick off his shoes. He pulled them off then kicked off his trousers. 

"Oh hush" he chuckled, as the TARDIS pealed amusement into his mind. He stroked the door frame as his moved into his sprawling en suite. "I missed you too." He breathed softly. "I'm sorry that happened." He sighed. He switched his shower on and stepped under the jets of water. The Doctor bathed quickly and slipped into the brown and cream plaid pajamas bottoms that the TARDIS had left folded on his counter. He didn't usually walk around shirtless if Rose was awake, but tonight he didn't have the energy nor will to care. He padded barefoot to the galley, swallowing back the stomach churning thought that he had almost lost Rose today. 

Rose wasn't in the galley yet, so the Doctor set about making the tea. It was a nice chamomile she had picked up during there last stop on Earth. He was just setting the cups on the table when the smell of lavender, vanilla, and that musky sweet smell of his Rose washed over him. He looked up and saw her in the door way. A baggy night shirt draped her body, and her blonde hair hung, nearly dry, around her face. 

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." She smiled back, sliding into her normal chair. 

~~~~

Rose towel dried her hair as she stood in front of the full length mirror beside her dresser. She contemplated changing out of the pajamas the TARDIS had provided, in favor of something warmer, but changed her mind. Once she had a cup of tea in her belly and snuggled beneath the pink down comforter on her bed she'd be warm enough. 

Rose headed to the galley, stifling a yawn, and was treated to the rare sight of a shirtless Doctor. Her heart skipped a few beats, and she felt the urge to wrap her arms around the Time Lord and never let go. She had almost lost him today, and the thought terrified her. When he looked up at her his smile was blazing. 

"Hello." The simple word made her spine tingle. 

"Hi." She replied as she settled into her chair. She picked up her cup and took a sip. She purred in delight at his choice. Something homey and familiar was welcome after the past few days. 

"'S perfect" she sighed and smiled at him. A few strands of hair fell into her face as she looked down, not wanting to gawk at his bare torso.

"Thought you might like something homey." The Doctor replied. Rose was startled as the Doctor leaned forward and tucked the errant lock behind her ear. 

"You thought right, ta." She looked up at him again and gifted him with a tongue touch grin. 

They sipped their tea in silence, basking in each other's presence. Rose couldn't find the words to explain her emotions. When the cups were empty and washed. The Doctor took her hands in his and massaged them gently. Rose felt her cheeks flushed and whispered softly "Could you." She faltered. "Could you tuck me in?"

"Of course." The Doctor's reply was gentle and understanding. "C'mon." He pulled gently at her hands and led her through the dim corridor to her room.


	2. Keeping Away the Nightmare

The Doctor paused outside of Rose's door as she opened in and stepped inside. He tried to avoid imposing on his companions' privacy as best as he could. However, he followed her willingly into the room as she climbed onto the queen sized bed that the TARDIS had seen fit to give her. He flipped the covers up over her and smoothed them out after she rolled onto her side.

"Do you want a bedtime story too?" He joked.

"No." She chuckled.

"Good night then." He said. On impulse he leaned down and placed a feather light kiss to her hair, then turned to leave.

"G'night, Doctor." Rose's reply was soft. He paused by the door to dim the lights, leaving just enough yellow light to keep the room from being pitch black. He closed the door, and headed down the hall to his own room.

The Doctor climbed into his own massive four poster bed. He lay under the covers, watching the time lines dance their golden way through his mind. He hummed in contentment as he watched his and Rose's lines swirl around each other in a teasing waltz. They merged and spun together, but never quite touched. Their entrancing movements lulled him into his waking dreams.

Rose's blood curdling scream of his name yanked him from dreams. His time sense told him he had been out for only an hour, fourteen minutes, and thirty-six seconds. His hearts raced as he flew down the hallway and slammed open her door. The lights in her room were brighter now, thanks to the TARDIS. "Rose! Oh my Rose."

Rose was sitting on her bed, her knees to her chest, breathing heavy and sobbing. The Doctor scrambled onto her bed and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. "Shhhhh I'm here." He murmured as she turned and sobbed into his chest.

~~~~~

Rose felt the Doctor's kiss on her hair as he said goodnight. When he dimmed the lights and left the room, she snuggled into her pillow. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation under the black hole about mortgages and jobs.

Her admission that being stuck with him as not being so bad was the closest she'd ever come to telling him her feelings. That flicker of hope in his eyes at her words was just enough to encourage her love for him.

She drifted off to sleep with the thought of his tight hug when she rejoined him on her mind.

_She was walking along the TARDIS hall to the library. The lights were dim and the air was chilly. She shivered, pulling her dressing rob tight around her. The crackle of the fireplace echoed into the hall as she approached the open door. She knew she'd find the Doctor there, sitting cross legged on a bean bag chair, pouring over some massive book. She stepped into the library and realized that it wasn't the fireplace making that noise, it was the books. Every wall, every shelf, every table was ablaze. In the center stood a cloaked figure. It rase a skeletal finger to point at her "Oh lost girl, so far from home. You, valiant child, will die in battle." The flames shot forward from the shelves and engulfed her._

Rose shot up screaming. She slapped at her arms to extinguish the flames that tore at her skin. The lights of the room brightened, and she realized with a choking sob that she was home in the TARDIS. "Just a dream" she whispered to herself pulling her knees to her chest. "Just a dream." She contemplated looking for the Doctor. He would probably be in his room. She knew where it was, but had never been inside before. Her mind was made up when the object of her thoughts burst into the room calling her name. She choked out another sob as he flew to her bed and scooped her into his lap, calming her.

"Doctor." She whispered into his chest. "I saw him again. The beast. He was in the library." His double heart beat was a balm to her aching spirit.

"It was just a nightmare." The Doctor replied, curling a finger under her chin to lift her tear soaked face to look at him. "It wasn't real. You're safe." His thumb brushed away the tears threatening to fall again.

"Could I?" Rose started but her voice faltered. There was no way he would agree.

"Could you what, Rose?" The Doctor encouraged, his strong hands rubbing circles on her back.

"Could I sleep in your room?" She whispered, and dropped her gaze to her hands, which were still curled against his bare chest.

The Doctor drew a breath. Rose looked up and saw something flickering behind his eyes. His breath whooshed out in a sigh, of resignation maybe, and he nodded slightly. "Yeah, of course. Anything to help you." Then it was Rose'sqx turn to be surprised, when the Doctor looped his arm holding her cheek down under her knees, and rose up from the bed carrying her bridal style. He carried her effortlessly to his door, and stepped inside the room to set her gently on the bed.

She was surprised at the neatness of the room, expecting odds and ends scattered around. Instead she was greeted by the massive mahogany four poster bed, rich red sheets, a large comfy looking leather reading chair tucked between a small stone fireplace and a book shelf. The floor was covered with soft chocolate colored carpet. A floor length mirror on a stand was against the wall by the door to the en suite. "This is, surprising." She chuckled softly.

  
~~~~

The Doctor held Rose, repeating to her it was just a dream. When her request to sleep in his room bubbled so nervously from her lips, he drew in a ragged breath. Holding her like this, her warm body pressed against his own cool one, was threatening to break all his rules already. It was taking all his willpower and translating God Save the Queen into every language he knew to keep from capturing that pink little pout with his own lips. He let out a sigh of resignation, knowing that he could never leave her alone in distress like this, and conceded. Afraid that he would chicken out if he let her walk, he scooped her up against him and carried her.

He set her gently on the bed and gave her a moment to take in the room. Her chuckle at her observation made him grin sheepishly. "It's the only room she never changes." The Doctor explained, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't sleep much, so I don't spend much time in here."

Rose grinned up at him then snuggled under the blankets that he had left askew. " I like it." She stated as the Doctor walked around the bed to climb in after her.

The Doctor was going to be content with laying side by side, until his sweet smelling companion curled herself up to his side. His hearts skipped a beat, and he held his breath until his respiratory bipass kicked in. They had shared beds before, in various prisons, remote huts, and even in the tiny sleeping quarters on the sanctuary base. However, alone, warm and safe in their TARDIS, it was sure to undo him. He wrapped an arm around her, as she snuggled her soft face into his neck and let out a contented hum. By Rassilon, her warm exhales sent sparks down his spine to explode in his abdomen.

"Rose." He whispered softly, and she lifted her head to look at him drowsily.

"Hmm?" She asked, her lower lip glistening as her tongue darted out to moisten it.

"Rules be damned." He growled, and captured her lips with his own.

 


	3. Promises

Rose gasped in shock as the Doctor kissed her. His cool lips were gentle yet urgent as they pressed against hers. Her head was spinning, and before she could kiss him back, he broke away. Rejection and regret were evident on his face as she raised her fingers to touch her tingling lips.

"I'm sorry." He gasped, releasing her. "I'm sorry. I thought." His head flopped back on the pillow as he covered his face with both hands. "Oh, Rose, I'm sorry."

Rose blinked at him as her brain started working again. She sat up and grabbed his hands, prying them away from his face. Were those tears forming in the corner of his eyes? "Oh, Doctor, no." She murmured. "Ya surprised me is all." With those words she placed a hand on each side of his face, as he was trying to turn it away. Rose stroked her thumbs along his sideburns and lowered her lips to his.

Kissing the Doctor was far different than she had imagined. Of course she had been used to kiss him by Cassandra, but that had been lusty and forced. This kiss was like sinking into a hot bath with a glass of cold wine. His lips working against hers were cool and minty sweet, but the heat that it ignited inside of her was all encompassing. She sighed into his mouth as his hands tangled themselves into her hair. He didn't press the access of her parted lips with his tongue, as any other bloke would. Instead, he caught just her lower lip between his in a soft caress.

She arched her back a bit, as his left hand fingers ghosted down her back to rub soft, soothing circles at the base of her spine. He was definitely taking charge of the kiss, but keeping it so unpressured and easy.

Rose broke the kiss to breathe and rested her forehead to his. "Now that." She chuckled breathlessly "was impressive."

"Sort of, yeah." He replied, mimicking his former northern burr.

Rose giggled as he pulled her down to lay next to him on the pillow and captured her lips again.

~~~~

When Rose didn't respond to his rather impulsive advance, the Doctor felt his stomachs turn to ice. He released her, falling back, mentally beating himself with a brick for being so untoward. When she pried his hands away, he couldn't bear to meet her eyes. How she must think of him, taking advantage of her need for closeness, assuming she needed him as much as he needed her.

Her reassuring words, followed by her soft lips, sent his hearts on a crash course. His eyes fluttered shut again, as he struggled to keep his body in check. Bloody hormones were bound to ruin this near holy experience. He wound one hand into her hair and stroked her delicate back with the other. Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her blazing light.

When he felt her lips part, he made the instant decision to keep this magical encounter as innocent as possible. Instead of exploring her sweet and sometimes overly sassy mouth with his tongue, he opted to pay tribute to that delicious pouty lip that drove him almost literally insane on a daily basis.

He pulled her down onto the pillow beside him, after their playful exchange and captured her lips again. He could kiss her for hours and never tire of the way her soft skin formed so perfectly with his.

The Doctor raise himself up over his angelic companion, careful to keep the lower half of his body away from her. Her sweet moan at the change of position sent warmth pooling low into his belly. He broke the kiss with a ragged intake of breath, and failed to stifle the groan that echoed from deep in his chest.

His eyes took in her hooded gaze, and the soft part of those sinful lips. He placed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, then her chin, then each cheek, and finally a soft lingering press on her lips again. With a herculean effort, he rolled over onto his back and pulled her tightly to him.   
  
"How long are you gonna stay with me, my sweet, lovely, Rose?" He whispered into her hair.

~~~~

Rose let out a moan of desire as the Doctor positioned himself over her, despite her addled brain, she recognized the courtesy of keeping himself from fully covering her body. Her heart swelled at the gentlemanly like effort he made to keep this newfound change in their relationship from moving too fast. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, tickling the hairs there softly.

She felt the innocence of his touch begin to kindle into wanton desire in her stomach, slowly cascading it's way lower into her pelvic region. She let out a gasp of loss as he broke the kiss once more, but quickly purred in contentment as he peppered her face with soft kisses. His last kiss on her lips held a whisper of so much more to come and a promise to never let her go.

She was soaring among the stars when he pulled her to his chest and whispered the question in her hair.

"Forever." She breathed without hesitation. Then she closed her eyes and let his double hearts lure her into the sweetest dreams of her life.


End file.
